The present invention relates to a process for detecting the presence or absence of a conserved, nucleotide sequence of a virus associated with acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). This invention also relates to a kit for such detection having primers and a labeled hybridization probe.
The acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a transmissible disorder of the cellular immune system resulting in frequently fatal opportunistic infections or neoplasms. In addition, AIDS is frequently complicated by central nervous system dysfunction. The aetiologic agent(s) responsible for this disease has been identified as a human retrovirus and designated as human T cell leukemia virus III (HTLVIII), lymphadenopathy associated virus (LAV or LAVA), and AIDS-associated virus (ARV-2). More recently these viruses have been collectively referred to as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The isolates from the various laboratories represent identical or closely related viruses by numerous criteria i.e., morphology, immunological cross-reactivities of envelope and nucleocapsid proteins, nucleotide sequence, and entry into helper T cells using the T4 antigen). A simian virus isolated from chimpanzees and macaques suffering from symptoms indistinguishable from AIDS in humans is also closely related by these same criteria. P. J. Kanki et al., Science, 230:951-954 (1985).
One of the more intriguing observations about the viruses associated with AIDS is their resemblance to the mature virion of subfamily Lentiviridae. Members of this pathogenic but non-oncogenic viral group include visna virus, and equine infectious anemia virus. The similarities between the AIDS-associated viruses and lentiviruses include virion morphology, immunological cross-reactivity, nucleotide sequence, brain localization, replication, and marked heterogeneity.
The current immunodiagnostic tests to identify sera with antibodies to the AIDS-associated virus(es) (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,113 to Gallo et al.) are being used in blood banks to eliminate potentially infectious blood. See also WO 86/01834 published Mar. 27, 1986 (University of California) for retroviral polypeptides useful in preparing monoclonal antibodies to detect retroviruses in the HTLV family. Because the similarities of the AIDS-associated viruses and lentiviruses. In general, or visna specifically, may extend to the ability of the virus(es) to reside as a DNA copy without producing significant quantities of viral particles, a direct immunological approach to detect AIDS-associated viruses may prove unsuccessful in a significant fraction of persistently infected asymptomatic individuals. Because the number of virus particles in the infected tissues and blood may be few (due to viral quiescence), direct detection of viral particles or RNA/DNA may be difficult, if not impossible, without co-culturing the infected cells with a permissive T cell line. Even with co-cultivation, the number of individuals infected by HIV as indicated by virus isolation is an underestimate of the true number of infected individuals; virus from only 50% AIDS patients, 85% of ARC, and 30% of healthy individuals at risk for AIDS was isolated (Salahuddin et al., PNAS USA, 82, 5530-4 (1985)).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 by inventor K. Mullis describes a process for amplifying nucleic acid sequences to facilitate detection thereof, as by using a labeled RNA or DNA hybridization probe. In this process primers are used to obtain primer extension products which are used as templates to synthesize additional complementary strands in the presence of nucleotides. The above-mentioned patent also describes a technique whereby after a probe is hybridized to the desired sequence, a restriction enzyme is added to cleave the hybrid at a site within the desired sequence, and the restriction digest is then analyzed for labeled fragments. This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 394,145, filed Aug. 15, 1989, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 934,955, filed Nov. 26, 1986, entitled, "Detection of Viruses by Amplification and Hybridization," now abandoned, which is a C.I.P of 818,127 filed Jan. 10, 1987, now abandoned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195 by inventors H. Erlich et al. and Saiki et al., Biotechnology, 3:1008-1012 (1985) describe this latter technique in greater detail. Both patents illustrate use of the process for detecting genetic diseases such as sickle cell anemia and .beta.-thalassemia. These methods and the process for amplifying nucleic acid sequences are also disclosed in Saiki et al., Science, 230, 1350-1354 (1985), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A review article by Landry et al., Clin. Lab. Med. (1985) 5, 513-529 describes the field of nucleic acid hybridization as applied to virus detection. WO86/01535 published Mar, 13, 1986 and EP 173,529 published Mar. 5, 1986 disclose molecular cloning of HTLVIII and use of the clone as a probe to detect AIDS. Further, EP patent publication 173,339, published Mar. 5, 1986, discloses a genetic analysis using a DNA probe to detect infections by foreign microbes. EP 185,444, published June 25, 1986, discloses a recombinant peptide for use as a probe to detect the HTLVIII virus in cell lysates. Oncor Inc. announced in September, 1986 that it has developed a radioactive blood test to detect the AIDS virus.
Use of a hybridization probe to detect AIDS may allow identification of those individuals who are persistently infected but are not producing virus or individuals who are antibody negative but culture positive, and to detect infected cells without the need to culture the virus. Increasing the viral nucleic acid copy number of the virus by amplification will facilitate the identification of viral nucleic acid in infected individuals.